Core A Abstract Core A will provide administrative support and oversight of the program project. An administrative assistant will provide support for financial management and administration of the program. The administrative core will also organize bi-monthly meetings to facilitate scientific exchange between program participants and provide a format for the evaluation of the scientific progress in individual projects. The core provides support for one yearly visit for Dr. Sullenger to Philadelphia and one visit for the project leaders based in Philadelphia to Duke University. The core will also organize visits from members of both intramural and extramural advisors and contribute to a small seminar program. Funds are requested under Core A to support subscription fees for structural biology software support from the SBGrid and part of the subscription for the UPenn x-ray laboratory users group.